A Day at Samara's, Galaxia's new Fuku
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: Galaxia want's a new Fuku to symbolize her new life on Earth, and Serenity knows just the person who can help.    Story done for a friend.


_**A Day at Samara's, Galaxia New Fuku.**_

Five years... That was how long it had been since Sailor Galaxia had returned to Earth and ended up living new life . At first Galaxia had originally planed to only visit the planet and the Senshi that was responsible for freeing her from the demon Chaos and giving her the chance to return life to the galaxy. But when Galaxia arrived she found out that a lot had changed on the planet that she once tried to destroy, but the real surprise was when she found out that the senshi who saved her was now being called _Neo-Queen Serenity _and that she now ruled over the planet in peace.

At first Galaxia was afraid of just how the rest of Serenity's senshi might react upon her arrival, considering that the last time they saw her Galaxia either killed them or caused them to turn on their very own. She feared that all of them would harbor ill will against her and that they would not want to help her in any way, but what really happened both shocked the former senshi of the galaxy and made her very happy indeed. The senshi of Earth were not only willing to forget the past, but were also willing to help a fellow senshi in need. Seeing that now she was thee most hated being in the galaxy.

But she was not the only one to be given a second chance by her one time adversaries. 2 of the Sailor Animates that had traveled with her , Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Aluminum were also befriended by Earth's senshi and were given a second chance at a new life. The 3 alien senshi were very grateful for for the kindness that had been shown to them by Serenity and her court and for the last 5 years they had been living their lives in peace.

Nyanko had adopted her old alias, living as a priestess at the Hikawa Jinja with Sailor Mars and her family and was one quite a popular priest there. Siren had also adopted her alias as well, became an art teacher at Sailor Neptune's art school and was seen as one of the school's better artist. But it was Galaxia that really benefited from the new life that had been awarded to her. She was now responsible for training the daughters of Serenity's court to become the next generation of Sailor Senshi, but that was not the only thing that made her happy. For you see, not too long after her arrival on Earth Galaxia met and soon fell in love with one of the palace's workers who, as it turned out, had feelings for her as well and they soon became a very close couple. Much to the surprise of Serenity and her senshi. But the real surprise came 3 years after her arrival when David, the palace worker, asked her to marry him. To which the happily said yes and 3 months later they were married in a small ceremony in Naoko Takeuchi park. It was the happiest day of her life.

Now calling herself _Tomomi Tuskino Nelson, _Galaxia now had a new life and was also a happy wife and a mother to a two year old daughter named _Hoshiko. _For the first time in a very long while Galaxia, or rather Tomomi, was a truly happy and was very much looking forward to the bright future that now laid ahead of her. But there was one thing that Tomomi felt needed to be done before she could truly let go of her troubled past. You see... Tomomi wanted to have a new Senshi uniform to replace her trade mark, if not infamous golden armor.

When Tomomi first became Sailor Galaxia, she wore her golden armor with pride as she protected the galaxy from all that had threatened it and it's people. But under the control of Chaos , Galaxia and her gold armor became a symbol of pure evil as she went across the galaxy and taking star seeds from any and every one that stood in her way. Of course Tomomi was now free from evil and she had returned the star seeds back to there homes, but she still as if she could not really let go of her past unless she got rid of the one thing that linked her to it. Her golden armor.

That was why a few days ago, Tomomi talked to Serenity about wanting to change her senshi uniform and explained just why she wanted to do so. At first Serenity did not know what to say about her friend's plan, but she soon realized that this was something that Tomomi really wanted to do. For Tomomi, her armor was a reminder of a past that she so wanted to forget. There were just too many bad memories linked to it. It was then that Serenity decided that she would help her friend and she knew just the person who could help Tomomi design her new Sailor Fuku.

**((()))**

It was now Saturday afternoon in the utopian city of Crystal Tokyo. Since it was the weekend, the streets were not as crowed with people as it would normally be on a week day seeing that most of the stores were closed that day. But there were still a few stores that were open and they were all taking advantage to the weekend crowd. One of these stores was located just outside the city center but still was close enough to get business, displayed in front were a number of dresses and gowns of luxurious design for all the world to see and located right above the store front was the name of the establishment. _Samara's._

Inside of the small shop, a woman with dark brown hair and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt was sitting behind the cash register and going over the day's business. As she sat there she heard a small chime that indicated that some one had entered her store, followed by a familiar voice that said... "Good evening Samara-San."

Upon hearing this the young woman looked up and was greeted by two women. One of which was all too familiar. "Good evening to you too, your majesty." Samara replied, as she greeted Neo-Queen Serenity and her companion.

Serenity smiled, as she walked over and hugged her friend. Just like many non-Japanese that lived in Crystal Tokyo, Samara had worked in the Crystal palace for a time before she decided to leave and open up her own sewing and clothing store in he city, seeing that she was already a skilled seamstress. While at the palace Samara had made good friends out of both Serenity and Setsuna (Sailor Pluto), who was also a talented seamstress herself. Even after Samara left the palace to start her own business, the 3 regularly kept in touch and every so often both Serenity and Setsuna would drop in on the kindly and talented seamstress, who always was happy to she her two friends and always greeted them with open arms when ever they came to visit.

"and how are you, Tomomi?" Samara said, as she walked up to them and and bowed in respect.

"I am fine, thank you." Tomomi smiled and bowed in return to her friend.

" So what brings you to my shop? Is there something you would like to buy?" Samara asked the queen.

"No no, I am only here to visit. But Tomomi wants to asked a favor from you." Serenity replied, as she gestured to her companion.

"Okay, that's no problem. So Tomomi, what do you want me to do for you?" Samara asked the reddish blond woman. Tomomi for her part sighed a bit before she replied,

" Well... um... I want you to help me design a new senshi uniform for me." Tomomi replied, as she shifted a bit.

"Excuse me?" Samara replied sounding a bit surprised, "you want me to what?"

"I want you to help me make a new senshi uniform for myself. I told Serenity that I wanted a new uniform to symbolize the new life that she have provided for me while I have been on earth. My armor has too many bad memories attached to it and I do not feel that it is right for me any more. I have a new life now and I want my new fuku to reflect that, Serenity agreed to this and suggested that I come to you . Will you help me?" Tomomi tone was almost pleading as she finished.

Samara for her part was taken aback by her friend's request. Samara still worked at the palace when Tomomi first arrived as Sailor Galaxia, like every one else there she did not know just who this strange woman was or just why Serenity welcomed her with open arms. But Samara got a chance to meet the strange woman during the wedding of another one of her friends, a palace engineer by the name of David. One of the queen's senshi, Setsuna had asked Samara to help her make the wedding dress for David's bride to be and it was at that time she managed to strike up a friendship with Tomomi. It was also during this friendship that Samara learned about the troubled past that Tomomi had and how Serenity had managed to save her all those years ago. Samara could not help but to feel a bit sorry for this woman, Tomomi was such a good soul but yet she was still being punished for actions that were not her own.

Now this same woman was asking her to make her a new uniform that was to symbolize her new found happiness, and Samara was willing to do anything to help her friend no matter what. With that in mind Samara nodded and replied. "Okay, I will help you. But why are you coming to me, why not Setsuna-san?"

"Because... I want to surprise everyone with it. It might me fun to see the looks on their faces." Tomomi replied with a smile and slight giggle. Samara could not help but to giggle herself and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just follow me and we shall get started okay?" Samara said, as she lead the two woman into her shop and they began to discus just what Tomomi wanted in her new senshi fuku.

Tomomi began to give Samara her measurements, as well as some ideas on what she wanted her new fuku to look like. Samara for her part absorbed all this information like a sponge and her mind began to go to work on designing her friend's new look, after that was done Samara had Tomomi look at some fabrics that she may want to use in the final product. Serenity for her part just kept out of the two women way, taking out her old game boy 3DS and proceeding to play _Super Mario 3D Land. _

'Good thing I still keep this around. And Rei thought I should have thrown it away.' Serenity thought, as she manipulated the the controls and made her Mario jump on the screen.

A couple hours later Tomomi and Samara emerged from the store's back room, in Tomomi's hands was the package that held her new fuku. "Serenity, I am ready to leave. Serenity?" Tomomi said as she walked up to friend. The queen for her part did not even hear her friend, as she was too busy trying to beat the game's level.

"AAAAAWWWWW! Stupid Platform!" she wailed, as she watched her Mario fall off it for the 7th time. It was at that point she noticed the to women standing there watching her reaction to the game, Samara having a amused expression on her face as she looked on.. " Oh! Heh heh... are you to finshed already?" Serenity asked sheepishly.

"Indeed," Tomomi replied, "Samara completed my fuku."

"Can I see?" Serenity asked eagerly, almost sounding like a certain dumpling headed school that she once was.

"I am sorry Serenity, but I want to show every one it when we are together at the palace tonight." Tomomi reasoned. Serenity pouted a bit but understood just why her friend wanted to do this, so with a sigh she agreed to wait until later tonight when her full court and their families were gathered. Serenity then turned to Samara and said, "Thank you Sam for all of your help. You have no idea how much this means to her."

"It is okay your majesty, I was glad to help any friend of yours." Samara replied.

"You know we are having a bit of a get together at the palace, you are invited if you like."

"I am sorry Serenity, but my hubbie and I already have plans for tonight." Samara replied with a smile. Serenity smiled as well and nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Just tell him I said hi okay?" the queen said as she began to leave.

"Okay I will, and thanks for stopping by." Samara said, as she escorted her friends outside and into there waiting limo and after exchanging a few words and making promises to see each other again, the motorcade pulled away and made its way back to the palace.

**((()))**

At least once a month, the royal family would have a grand dinner party with their friends and their families. Serenity reasoned that even though tat every one now had there own lives and families to see about, they should just get together at least once a month just to enjoy being around one another and be friends and not just be the royal family's protectors. Not to mention to inform one another of each of their lives. Originally it had only been the senshi and their families that would attend this monthly engagement, but in recent years a few more people had been invited to join the royal family and their court in this monthly gathering.

Seated at one of the many tables that were set up in the dinning room, were both Reiko Aya_ (Sailor Aluminum Siren) _and Nyanko Suzu_ (Sailor Tin Nyanko), _and they were enjoying that nights dinner which consisted of stewed beef and fired rice. Sitting by the table next to them and enjoying her meal was Tomomi, with her was her husband David and their daughter Hoshiko. Ever since their return to earth, the three alien senshi had been invited to join the royal couple and their court in this private affair seeing that they were all senshi and that Serenity wanted them to feel like home and considering that the three could never return home Nyanko, Reiko and Tomomi were very grateful for their new friends kindness. And tonight, Tomomi was going to show them just how grateful she was when she revealed her new fuku .

Soon dinner had ended and Serenity stood up and said... "Can I have every ones attention please? I want to thank every one for being able to make it here tonight and I want to give a special thanks to Mako-chan for truly making a great meal for us. But right now I want to allow some one else to make an announcement that I think every one needs to hear. Tomomi, you may begin."

Tomomi slowly stood up as every one turned their attention towards her, at first she just wanted to sit back down and wait until another time to show every one her new fuku. But then she felt a small tug on her arm and when she looked, Tomomi saw her husband peering up at her with those same green eyes that made her fall in love with him.

"It's okay Tomi-chan, it will be fine." she said with a smooth, reassuring voice and Tomomi could not help but to smile. "Thank you Davy-chan." Tomomi replied as she stood up, walked in to the center of the room and began to speak.

"When I first returned to earth five years ago, I was not sure of just how all of you would react considering our troubled history. I expected all of you to still have ill will towards me and my companions and you would chase me away, but instead you have shown me nothing but kindness and love and I am very happy that you did. You allowed me to live with you, open your homes and your families to me even though you had no reason to. Thanks to you.. all of you... I was able to let go of my past and open my heart to the bright future that now laid ahead of me. But there was one thing I felt that linked me to the past and did not represent the new life that I know have and I didn't really feel that I had moved on unless I had dealt with it. But now I can say that I have truly moved on and now... I want to show just how I have done so..." and with that, Tomomi pumped her fist into the air and called out something in a alien language.

All of a sudden a bright glow engulfed her body and energy beams began to wrap around her limbs and form articles of clothing. The glow was so bright that everyone there had to shield their eyes, everyone that is except for Serenity and her husband who both had small smiles on their faces. As if what they were seeing was a good thing.

Finally the glow died down and every one uncovered their eyes to see just what had happened to Tomomi, they all had expected to find her dressed in her golden armor but what they saw had them all stunned.

Instead of her trade mark armor, Tomomi was dressed in a white leotard with a gold colored miniskirt. Her arms were bare with white hand gloves similar to the ones worn by both Neptune and Uranus, the only difference being that the wrists had gold trim. Dark gold, knee length boots adorned both her legs as a small star complimented the large bow on her chest. A similar star could also be seen in her forehead as her long reddish blond hair cascaded down her back to her knees and on her hip was her sword that was now holstered in it case. In short, Galaxia looked just like one of the queen's senshi

"Well?" Galaxia said modestly. "How do I look?"

For a few second there was a awkward silence that made the 'new' Galaxia a bit nervous, but that silence was soon broken with a high pitched squeal followed with a blond blur tackling her with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow Tomomi!" Serenity said happily as she hugged her friend, " You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Serenity." Galaxia replied with a slight blush, feeling a bit embarrassed at the reaction she had gotten from "regal and mature" queen. Soon the rest of the room got up and began to both compliment and question her on her new fuku. Galaxia then went on and explained just why she decided to change her appearance , she told them the same thing that she had told Serenity and Samara. That how she felt that her senshi uniform should represent the life that she had now and not the one she had lived. The others understood this and told her so, which made her very happy indeed.

((()))

For the rest of the night the main topic for conversation was Galaxia's new Fuku, she was given complements from everyone but the one she liked the most came from her husband. He did not say a word, but the admiring look that she got from him was all she needed to know that he liked her new look. Finally it was getting late and it was time for every one go home. Tomomi, who had now revert back to her normal form, had her daughter fast asleep in her arms as she and her husband left the dinning hall. But before she left Setsuna came up to her an said...

"Samara did a great job with your new fuku, Tomomi." that statement caught the former senshi of the galaxy off guard.

"How... how did you know that she created it?" Tomomi stammered out.

"Because there were only 2 peopled you could have gone too to have it done and since you obviously did not come to me, you went to the only other person that had worked with you in the past. That and Serenity told me everything." Setsuna replied with a smile.

Tomomi smiled as well and replied, "I will admit, I did feel a bit guilty not asking you to help me."

"It is fine. From what I had seen, Samara really out did herself. I don't think I could have done better." the time goddess said with a smile. Tomomi could could not help but to giggle a bit as well and after exchanging a few words, the two women said their good byes and were off.

As Tomomi made her way home with her family, she could not help but to think oabout the reaction she got when she showed off her new fuku for the first time. She could not explain it, but she felt as if a major weight had been lifted of her shoulders and that she was now really able to cut all links to her past. Her gold armor was awful reminder of the past that she so wanted to forget, a symbol of a past that she could not erase. But with her new fuku, she could now forget her horrific and troubled past and now focus on what really mattered to her, the future.

And her new fuku would be apart of it.

_**The End... **_


End file.
